Thor Vol 4 6
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Numerous unnamed pirates * ** ** Penthouse Kill Team Delta ** Unnamed members * * Rock Trolls * Other Characters: * Dario Agger's family * * * * * * * * * * * * * Asgardian Healer * * Asgardian Nurse * * * * * ** ** ** Unnamed agents * * Thor * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** *** **** *** ** *** **** ***** **** **** **** *** **** * * ** ** * Items: * arm prosthesis * * * * * * Omni-Runes * Vehicles: * * Events: * * * | Synopsis1 = Dario Agger tells Malekith the Accursed a tale of his childhood, when his entire family were murdered by pirates on their private island in the Aegean Sea. When the pirates finally caught up to him in a labyrinth, his prayers are answered and he transformed into the Minotaur for the first time. In the present day, he keeps the pirates' head alive for his own sadistic enjoyment. The two villain then get down to business, as Agger offers to trade Laufey's skull in return for mineral rights to Svartalfheim and all realms Malekith conquers in the future. On Asgardia, Odinson consults Heimdall regarding the identity of the new female Thor. Heimdall says that as he respectfully reminded Odin himself, he is not nor has he ever been omniscient, and his sworn duty is to espy threats against Asgardia. Thus, the new Thor doesn't strike his eyes as a threat. That doesn't sit well with Odinson, who wants to know Thor's identity, suspecting that it's someone he knows. After reminding Odinson that he should focus on his own worthiness than Thor's, he starts describing the various threats taking shape across the realms. Odinson decides to go to Midgard to stop the trolls hiding there. As he fights his foes, he has a one-sided conversation, theorizing that Thor must be Valkyrie, Sif or Angela. He later returns to the Moon, reasoning that due to the lack of atmosphere, only an Asgardian could walk on the Moon. However, he reminds himself that Mjolnir landed in the Blue Area of the Moon, the only habitable area. He wishes aloud that Uatu the Watcher was still alive and curses Nick Fury for his "damned whisper". Suddenly, he is interrupted by Volstagg, urging him to return to Asgardia, because Jane Foster collapsed earlier in the day, due to her fight with breast cancer, and refuses any magical Asgardian treatments. After a talk with his ex-lover, Odinson crosses Foster off the list of potential suspects as Thor. He then visits Agent Phil Coulson on the Helicarrier for the whereabouts of his next suspect: Agent Roz Solomon. Coulson says that Solomon was on leave after the incident with the trolls in Broxton. He then tries to call her at Odinson's insistence. It is revealed that Solomon's flying car is hovering above Roxxon Island, where Agger and Malekith are finalizing their deal. Suddenly, Roxxon security alerts them that they've detected an intruder on the roof. And that intruder is Thor. Meanwhile, Freyja confronts Odin for handing control of the Destroyer to his brother Cul. Odin retorts that Cul serves him and shows better fealty than his own wife, prompting her to slap him. Odin tells her she shouldn't have done that. He vows that the hammer will be returned to Asgard. Freyja warns him to be careful of what he wishes for, for the hammer will surprise him. Back on Earth, Thor calls out to Agger, accusing him of conspiring with Malekith, only to be interrupted by the explosive entrance of the Destroyer. | Solicit = WHO IS THOR? • That’s the question on everyone’s lips. Most especially Prince Odinson of Asgard. This issue, he starts to narrow down the list of suspects. • Meanwhile, tensions continue to flare between the All-Mother and All-Father, Malekith forges his most dangerous pact yet, and Thor prepares to face her greatest challenge! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included